Fire control mechanisms used in semi-automatic firearms oftentimes utilize hammer-initiated firing pins. In firearms that employ this design, the trigger is connected to a trigger bar. Movement of the trigger causes movement of the trigger bar, which in certain embodiments ultimately releases a hammer in a forward rotation about a pivot point. Upon rotation, the hammer strikes the rear of the firing pin, which drives the firing pin towards a chambered round of ammunition.
However, even if the trigger is not activated, the firing pin may, in certain designs, be urged forward to strike the primer if the firearm is agitated or disturbed, thereby discharging the firearm. For example, certain prior art firearms can experience an accidental discharge if dropped, particularly, on the rear portion of the firearm. What is needed is an improved locking device that prevents the firing of a firearm unless the trigger is actuated.
Various devices have been used to prevent the discharge of firearms resulting from a muzzle drop. Such devices include firing pin safeties that incapacitate axial movement of the firing pin. Firing pin safeties typically consist of a mating element that is pivotally mounted adjacent to the firing pin such that, when the trigger is not actuated, the firing pin safety rests against the firing pin, thereby blocking the forward motion of the firing pin. However, such firing pin safeties can involve complex mechanism and are difficult to install within the frame of the firearm.
In addition to trigger-actuated firing control mechanisms, various other devices are often used to prevent the discharge of a firearm, for example, when the firearm is not in use. Such devices have included grip safeties, trigger locks, and slide locks.
Although the aforesaid devices can be effective, they generally are so effective at disabling the firearm that it can be awkward to re-activate the firearm. What is needed is an improved locking device that prevents the firing of a firearm but which can be activated and deactivated easily.
A contributing factor to the accurate discharge of a firearm is the sight, which enhances the user's ability to aim the firearm while firing. Sights are known in the art, however, there are opportunities for improvement. Most firearms have front and rear sights which may or may not be adjustable. The front sight is typically pinned into a cutout or relieved slot in the slide. The process of pinning the sight in place can be a time consuming step of the manufacture of a firearm. What is needed is a front sight that can be installed quickly and easily.
There are also new opportunities present with such a readily installed sight. What is needed is a sight that can be customized to serve a diverse range of aesthetic and functional purposes that were not practicable in prior designs.